In sewing synthetic fibers and, particularly, when sewing binders on multi-ply fabric, often the reciprocating needle of the sewing machine will heat up to such a degree that the needle will damage the fabric by fusing or melting the fabric being sewn.
There is also the problem that while sewing the binder on fabric, the operator's fingers will come in contact with the needle so as to be injured thereby.
In an attempt to avoid such problems, finger guards have been mounted on sewing machines to prevent the operator from accidentally allowing her finger to come in contact with the reciprocating needle. An example of typical finger guards are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,065,031 and 2,259,683.
Also attempts have been made to provide apparatus for cooling the needle during the sewing operation. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,316,647, a liquid coolant is deposited on a pad through which the needle reciprocates during the sewing operation to aid in maintaining the needle cool. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,690,148, there is disclosed a sewing machine needle cooler which supplies a stream of fluid such as air to the tip of the needle for cooling the needle during the sewing operation. The needle cooling device includes a hollow body which is mounted on the needle clamp for reciprocating up and down with the needle during the sewing operation.